Trentham, Staffordshire
Trentham is a southern suburb of the city of Stoke-on-Trent, in North Staffordshire. It is located to the south-west of the city centre, and to the south of the neighbouring town of Newcastle-under-Lyme. Although the majority of Trentham is within the city limits, it is mostly separated from the main urban area by surrounding open space and by the Trent and Mersey Canal and the River Trent, giving the locality the feel of a distinct village. Boundaries The River Trent traces the border between the City of Stoke-on-Trent and Stafford Borough during most of its southerly flow past Trentham. Some parts of Trentham fall within the boundary of Stafford Borough Council, notably the parish Church and the remaining buildings of the Trentham Hall estate - these latter are within the Stafford parish of Swynnerton and are classed as a conservation area. History Trentham was the site of Trentham Priory, dissolved in 1540. The Lord of the Manor of Trentham existed from 1149-1541. Trentham village was the estate village for Trentham Hall and the Trentham Estate, the former country seat of the Dukes of Sutherland. Their private Sutherland Mausoleum is a prominent landmark next to the A34 road and the only Grade I listed building in the city. Trentham was not one of the historic "six towns" which joined to form a city in the original Federation of Stoke-on-Trent in 1910. Trentham joined the Federation a little later, in the 1922 expansion. In World War I Trentham was bombed by Zeppelin 'L 21'. During the Second World War Trentham Ballroom was used as a clearing house by the Bank of England. The grounds were also used to station thousands of French troops, who had fled Europe at the fall of France. Trentham's combination of history and geography, together with the area's significantly different demographics to the rest of the city, is often reflected in a tendency by Trentham residents to consider themselves separate to Stoke-on-Trent rather than a part of it. Trentham today Trentham has two Anglican Churches, a Library, three public houses, a rugby club, two Primary Schools (Priory and Ash Green) and a High School (Trentham High). The area is one of the most affluent in the city and is the home of several local celebrities. The village was served by Wedgwood railway station on the Stafford to Manchester Line, although no trains have stopped there since 2003, the service having been replaced by Baker Buses X1 service. The bus services act as the station's official Rail Replacement Bus, on which valid rail tickets (including Advance Purchase tickets) to/from Wedgwood and Barlaston are officially accepted. At 2012 there are tentative official plans to re-open the station to stopping trains. The ducal estate of the Sutherland family is now branded as Trentham Gardens following a substantial and costly regeneration effort by St. Modwen, and the estate is now one of the region's major leisure and tourist attractions. Bibliography * The Making of the Six Towns ISBN 0-905080-42-4. External links * "Trentham Priory" in the Victoria County History http://www.british-history.ac.uk/report.aspx?compid=37854 Category:Areas of Stoke-on-Trent !